Cracks in the Picture Window
by j.m.hxc. xo420
Summary: Not all tales have happy endings...
1. Alive

---

Summary:

Is Spot's mind playing games with him? Or is all of this real? Is his life shattering before his eyes? Sequel to Secrets aka Broken Heart. Bad summary, I know. R&R!

---

**_YOU MUST HAVE READ THE STORY SECRETSAKA BROKEN HEART BEFORE YOU READ THIS STORY! THIS IS THE SEQUEL!_**

_I'm back! Hehe. Never thought you'd see me again, eh? Well, I'm back! Yeah me! lol. A thousand appologies for how long it has taken me to get around to getting this sequel up and running. I've had a lot going on as of late. (Heck, I live a soap opera, I swear!)_

_I hope this story does as well as the one before it did. Okay, first things first. Huge thanks and major appreciation to **DoubleHeartPenni** and **Kittykatgoil1899** for helping out with this chapter & ultimately the whole story. Much love and many thanks for the help! **THANK YOU SOOOO MUCH!**_

_And now onto the disclaimer, the most dreaded part of every story._

---  
Disclaimer:  
I don't own the Newsies. If I must be technical, Disney does. I don't own any of the characters in this story either. I do own the RENT: Original Motion Picture Cast cds though! YEAH! And I also own a ticket to KillSwitch, Mettallica, As I Lay Dying, and System of Down concert. Haha. the concert will rock.

---  
Spot:

I headed down to the docks for the second-year anniversary of Audrey's death. A bouquet of red roses in my left hand, my new gold tipped cane in the other. The cane was a gift from my girlfriend, Penni. I never let it out of my sight.  
I sat down on the docks, and stared at my reflection in the water.  
"Hey, Audrey. Sorry I'm a bit late, but..." I began, but was cut off by a sweet, melodious voice.  
"It's okay, Spot. I'm the one that's late. Two years, to be exact."  
My jaw dropped open as I turned slowly to see a pretty, slender girl. She wore simple clothing, but even that made her look elegant. Her curly red coloured hair dangled free over her shoulders, her green eyes glistening in the slowly diminishing sunlight. And a beautiful smile was across her lips.  
"What...How..." I stuttered.  
"I should have come back to you, Spot, darling. But you must understand I was afraid. Afraid you didn't want me back. So I hid for two years. But I had to come back. I _wanted _to come back. I _needed _to come back. _I need you, Spot_." The gorgeous girl whispered.  
"Audrey..it's impossible for you to be alive. You're dead. You _drowned_, remember?" I said, fear trickling into my voice.  
"Spot, I didn't drown. I was knocked unconscious. When Whistler and Samuel found me, they took me to a hospital and I stayed there for a while. Until I regained consciousness. But then I was too scared to come back to you..." Audrey explained.  
"No. You are dead. Dead. Dead. Dead. Dead. Dead. And never coming back! This isn't real. You aren't real." I tried to sound convicting, but all I really sounded was confused and scared. Audrey removed my Newsboys cap and ran one of her slender hands through my hair. "What is real?" she asked me, kissing my lips passionately. "Was that real?"  
I stood dumbfounded as the feeling of her lips still lingered on my own. My thoughts began to slowly shift._Maybe she is real. Maybe I'm not dreaming. Maybe I can forget Penni and the pain and all of the lies...  
NO! You can't forget! _The other half of me screamed. The side that was trying to keep my grip on reality, that is...  
_But...what is reality? Was this reality?_  
"I have to go...Penni needs me..." I said quickly. I turned on my heel, dropped the bouquet of flowers at her feet, and ran back to the lodging house.  
"Wait...Spot!" Audrey called after me. "I need to talk... to you." She sighed, sitting down on the docks. "I can wait. I can wait an eternity for your return." she whispered.  
I didn't stop running until I was safely back in the lodging house. I ran up the stairs and practically broke Whistler's door down.  
He was sitting on his bed with his current girlfriend, Lily, who was a showgirl down in Manhattan. "Whistler, We gotta talk..."  
---  
Whistler-

I sighed, but got up. Spot was unusually pale and his normally dark blue/green eyes were a pale blue.  
"Whaddya need?" I asked, trying not to sound annoyed. "You look like you saw I ghost."  
"I dunno what I saw, Wiss." Spot was beginning to shake all over.  
Concern began to flood through me and I had him sit down on his bed. "Are you okay?"  
"I...kiss...Audrey...beautiful...not dead..." Spot said, trying to get a complete thought out. But he was so shaken up he couldn't even form sentences.  
"Slow down and try to tell me what happened." Whistler instructed. Lily ran over to Whistler's side.  
"Is there anything I can do to help, bebey?" she asked. Whistler shook his head. "I think he needs to talk to Penni about this..."  
---

_Erm, appologies for the shortness of this chapter. The chapters will get longer and the content will get better. I promise! But, for now, just read and review and tell me what you think!_

_How many people are confused?_

_How many people thought Audrey was dead?_

_How many people wish I would stop writing fan fic?_

_How many people wish I'd update this story?_

_How many people want me to shut up and leave already?_

_lol. Hehe. Answer some of those questions for me. And constructive critisicm is appreciated. Hehe, I got it right Madmbutterfly! hehe. -is proud of self-_

_--Take the boat and swear to me never to tell the secret you know of the angel in hell--_

_--GiNnY--_

---


	2. Mirror Images

Hullo, Women and... man of the Realm!

I am back! After a good week or so of absence. Sorry! I've been having a horrible time lately. Talk about drama! Tons of things have been going on! But, thankfully, I've had two friends in particular who have been helping me along. You two know who you are. In fact, you are both reading this story.

A **_HUGE_** thanks to **Garen Ruy Maxwell** for the title! Isn't it cool? Yeah, I take no credit for it. All Garen's genius. My titles aren't cool like that. Everyone thank Garen for the title! Okay? THANK YOU GAREN!

So...enough of my rambling. On to the chapter!

---

Disclaimer (Which I almost forgot):

I clearly don't own Newsies. If I did, well, let's just say I'm not too good at sharing...

---

_He has been weary as of late. Acting awkward, constantly keeping to himself. He recently locked me out of his room, claiming I was becoming his 'problem.' _

_A belief is surging through me that he is plotting something. Something lethal. If I'm wise, I'll walk away and leave this place before something goes horribly wrong._

_--_

Penni:

Spot stumbled into my room, led by a very quiet and concerned Whistler. The second Whistler released Spot's arm, he collapsed onto the floor.  
"He's been like this since he got here." Whistler explained. I rushed to his side and felt his forehead. He was burning up.  
"Lily, go fetch me some water and a wash cloth. And Whistler, help me to get Spot onto the bed." I instructed. Lily scurried out of the room and Whistler helped me lift Spot onto the bed.  
"What's wrong, darling?" I asked him. Silence.  
"Spot. What happened?" He answered me with a groan. I tried again.  
"Spot, what happened?"  
"Audrey was at the docks." He whispered. I looked at him questioningly. "Spot, she wasn't there..."  
"She was there! I SAW HER! She kissed me!" Spot exclaimed. I felt my ears turn red. "What?"  
"She kissed me. But it didn't mean anything to me. Really." Spot reassured me.  
"He's out of it, Penni. Ignore him." Whistler intervened. I couldn't help but be upset. _Spot kissed another girl. I know everyone says he has a bad reputation, but I know he's not really like that. He wouldn't ever do that. _  
_Yet, he did._ Half of me whispered. I tried to ignore the voice, but it just got louder.  
_He doesn't really love you. He still loves that Audrey girl. You knew what you were in for when you met this boy, but you didn't heed a single warning you heard from the journal. Now you are suffering the consequences ... _it taunted.  
"SHUT UP! JUST SHUT UP!" I yelled, not even realizing at first I'd said it aloud. Whistler looked up at me, a confused look on his face. His gaze shifted from me, to a broken vase across the room, and then to a terrified Lily standing in the doorway. The bowl that had at one point contained water sitting on the floor drifting in a puddle of ice cold water.  
"I'm so sorry, Lily. I didn't mean to. I..." I ran over and bent down at her feet and began to clean up the mess. "I didn't even realize what I was doing. I'm..I'm terribly sorry."  
I felt my face get hot with guilt. I watched as a terrified Lily scurried across the room and shrank down behind Whistler, a rag in her hand.  
"Maybe you should get more water for Spot." Lily replied, meaning that I should. I nodded, grabbed the bowl, and headed downstairs to fill it back up. I filled the bowl with the icy cold water and just let the water run over my fingers. Eventually I realized I couldn't keep Spot waiting any longer.  
I crept quietly back up the stairs, trying to hear if Whistler was talking to Spot. I did hear Whistler's voice, so I sat quietly and listened.  
"She was never really dead? That's weird, because when I took her to the hospital, they said she was dead as a doornail. I don't know about this, Lily. I think Spot is delusional. He's just causing himself more problems..."  
"Whistler, he really did see her. Maybe she was never really dead. It's very plausible that someone down at the hospital was wrong." I heard Lily jump into the conversation. _Really, I don't trust that girl. Whistler says she's a showgirl in Manhattan, but in all of the trips Spot and I took down there, I never saw her at Medda's once. For all we know she could be a hired con artist. That's why Spot doesn't like her being here... _I heard a groan from Spot. "My head hurts..."  
I ran into the room, took the rag back from Lily, dipped it into the icy water, then pressed it against his forehead. He rolled over onto his side, mumbled something incoherently, then fell fast asleep.  
---

Spot:

I blinked my eyes open and stared at the darkness and pale moonlight that poured in through the window. I heard a light breathing and turned my attention to the sleeping figure beside me. It was Penni. I smiled a bit, but even that light motion caused my head to reel.  
_What happened to me? _I slipped silently out of the bed and headed to the bathroom. I stared long and hard at the pale figure that stood opposite me. A spinning image of something I had sworn to never look like. _A scared child. _Something in the back of my mind whispered.  
_That's what you are, little boy. A scared child. Not a big tough leader of Brooklyn. A leader wouldn't have been frightened by a girl. You are a pathetic excuse for a man. Who do you think you are_? The voice inquired.  
"Spot Conlon. King of Brooklyn." I replied. My own voice shocked me for a moment. It was cold and hard. I tried again. "Spot Conlon. King and Owner of Brooklyn." This time my voice still sounded cold and hard, but it had full confidence behind it. That's better. The voice approved. I smirked. Yes, I was amazing.  
"I'm not afraid of some girl. I'm not afraid of anything. And I'm going to prove it." I hissed, grabbing my newsie hat and cane. "I'm going out right now to prove it."  
I headed out the door without another word spoken or a note left for Penni.  
My walk led me straight to the docks. _The main source of all of my fears..._I thought, then I realized what I had been thinking and corrected myself. _Not fears...Spot Conlon is not afraid of anything!_  
I strolled over to the docks and stared at the water. _Nothing there. No ghost. No voice. No Audrey. _A smirk of triumph appeared over my face and I climbed up the ladder onto my lookout point. I could see far over Brooklyn._ My territory. My kingdom. My domain. _No one came in without my saying so...  
My thoughts drifted, never keeping to one idea for too long. My eyes scanned over the docks again. I spied a piece of white paper that seemed to glow in the pale moonlight. I contemplated whether or not I should grab it, just leave it, or pretend I never saw it altogether. I decided it would be best to grab it. After all, it could be important. Just as I climbed down the ladder, I saw a pretty, petite figure come almost dancing out of the shadows. Her pale face shown up nicely in the moonlight. It looked like... Lily? It couldn't be. I rubbed my eyes and stared hard. It was. She was headed straight for the paper. Her slender feet barely touched the ground as she ran over and grabbed it.  
_Get her! Interrogate her! GET THE PAPER! _The leader side of me commanded. Just as I took a step foreword, another voice piped up.  
_Don't! Wait to see what she's doing! You don't want to make a mistake!_  
I ignored the second voice and strolled straight over to her. "Whaddya think your doing?" I asked accusingly. She was very startled, but recovered almost immediately.  
"Nothing. I could ask you the same question!"  
"I... I'm out on a walk. This is my turf, I can go for a stroll whenever I please. But you on the other hand." I paused a bit. "Don't have that as an option. What do you think your doing out here at this time? And...what is that note you are unsuccessfully hiding?"  
Lily trembled a bit and tried to hide the note. I quickly snatched it away and began to (attempt to) read it aloud. The script was scribbly and went wonkey about halfway through.

_"Cvaaaet:  
Maeevaeaet mvae aaet tvahaee bvaraeivadaegvae aaet svaeaev vaeaen tvaoaemvaoaervaraeovaw." _

"What is this rubbish? Some sort of code?" I asked, tossing the note into the water. Lily didn't even make an attempt to save it.  
"Well, go away. You have no business wandering around Brooklyn at this hour. Go back to the lodging house before Whistler gets worried." I commanded.  
---  
Lily:

_What a way to ruin my plans._ I thought. _Now Stealth and Revolt will think I am going against them. _Spot was talking to me the whole while I was contemplating what to say to Stealth and Revolt if I misunderstood their note. _It was hard to crack the code when the letter is being read to you orally. And very poorly at that. From what I understood they wanted me to..._  
An annoying voice interrupted my thoughts.  
"Go back to the lodging house before Whistler gets worried." Spot commanded. I rolled my eyes.  
"He won't miss me or get worried. You know very well he isn't in love with me the way you are with Penni. It's more like a love affair."  
"You know he cares for you. Why else would he allow you to come back every time?" Spot asked.  
"Ya know, Conlon, you shouldn't pry into other people's business. It might not end too well for your precious girlfriend!" I snapped. I didn't truly mean a word I said, but I knew better than anyone that Whistler couldn't fall in love with me. _He knew it too._ Spot frowned at me. "I'm leaving. See ya around, Tiger!" I waved innocently, turned on my heel roughly, and sprinted away, muttering under my breath_.Talin lathi lasto bethnin to no dun no colurd. A slow grin appearing on my face. Yes, Spot had better watch over his darling little girlfriend. Not all stories have happy endings._  
---  
Penni:

I woke up late and Spot wasn't there. Frantic and worried, I ran in to ask Whistler. Who wasn't even awake yet. That's when I knew something was wrong. Spot always wakes Whistler up in the morning before he goes to sell his papers.  
"Whistler!" I whispered to the sleeping boy. "Whistler!" I said a bit louder. He simply grunted and rolled over. "WHISTLER!" I screamed. Whistler opened one eye and looked at me. "Whatdja yell for?"  
"Have you seen Spot?"  
Whistler sighed. "I just woke up. I haven't seen him since last night."  
I ran into my room, got changed quickly, and ran out the door.  
_Look at the docks. _Half of me screamed. I ran there and saw Spot talking to someone. A girl who was the exact mirror image of me.

---

_And... end chappy! _

---

SHOUT OUTS!

**KittyKatGoil1899: **

hey hey hey! DON'T CALL ME A FAT LARD, FAT LARD! I'm not answering any of your questions. ((sticks out tongue)) hehe. Gotta love me! Oooo! I updated! AND YOU DIDN'T ANSWER THE QUESTIONS! ((pouts)) hehe. You know I love ya! R&R!

**Zero-0:**

Yeah! Reviewer! lol. Glad you liked it! And, looky, I'm updating! Thanks for the review! But it is time to review again! R&R!

**RileyHiggins:**

Riley, darling! lol. Jkjkjk. Thankies for the review! hehe. AND YOU ANSWERED MY QUESTIONS! YEAH! You thought it was beautiful, eh? And you thought Audrey was dead. Good. I wanted that to happen. yeah! Someone who doesn't want me to stop writing fan fiction! I updated! -is proud of self- Especially since my teach took away my notebook I wrote this whole thing in. This is basically all from memory. Please review again!

**Garen Ruy Maxwell:**

Oh, yes, dead people coming back to life. Hehe. I'm finally living up to my insane title. Glad you thought it was cool. And I still love that smiley. lol. Oh, and update your story! I seriously live off of that! -grins- I need to know what happens to Whistler. Tis important. But, please review my story! Pretty please? I'm keeping Whistler in it, until you say otherwise... R&R!

**Cinnamon Spice:**

yeah! Someone else who read my previous story! And, of course Rain is still in it. When I do sequels, all original characters are in it. Cept for the dead ones. Oh, and this story is an exception. I UPDATED!

It's still a miracle.-Spot

C'mon Brooklyn! Don't start that up this early on in the story! Butterfly! GO OVER CINNAMON'S HOUSE AND WORK ON THE STORY! Bloody hell. Now, Spot, go away. And don't come back. Please. You are disrupting my flow of genius.

I can stay! Cuz Cinnamon loves me! And I love Cinnamon! ((grins)) -Mush

Seriously, Cinnamon, you can keep Mush. ((slaps postage stamp on Mush's forhead)) Now go sit on the porch and wait for the mailman!

Sheesh. Not even two chapters in and they are already haunting me. REVIEW! ..please?

**ElleestJenn-**

Yesh! New reviewer! lol. Thanks for the review! (in this story and the reviews in the last story!) I agree, Spot should be over Audrey. But he's not. What a dumb dumb!

Wow. What a come back, Gin!-Spot

Don't call me Gin! Makes me sound like an alcholhic beverage or something. ((claps hands)) A SMART REVIEWER! Yeah! Finally someone who thinks Audrey wasn't dead! Awesome! Let's see if you can figure all of this story out as easily. Try to guess at what the little exert that is in the begining of the chapter is. R&R!

**Matchin' Laces:**

Yeash! Someone else I know! Do you mind if I put Aqua in here? I'm trying to use all of the old characters. I dunno how everyone else feels about it, but...

You answered the questions! Yeah! Sorry I confused you. But, as with all of my stories, hopefully it all makes sense in the end. And you don't want me to stop writing fan fiction? Yea! ((happiness))

I updated too! Whoot whoot! LOL. Glad you like it. R&R!

**DarkRain3721:**

Hello, New reviewer! Welcome to The Realm! lol.

YEAH FOR RILEY RECOMMENDING MY STORIES! THANK YOU RILEY!

You answered my questions, eh? Yippee!

Well, Celeste, glad you like this story! And the previous one of course. Please continue to read and review!

**Mom:**

YEAH! YOU ARE READING MY STORIES! ((has party)) Thank you for reading and reviewing! makes me feel special. Read and review! ..again...please. Love ya!

---

I want to know...

Do you think Lily is good or bad?

And, what do you think the thing in the begining of the chapter is?

What do you think Lily said and what language did she say it in?

Answer those three questions. please. That'd be much appreciated. I like having people guess at things. (Kitty can't guess at the third question because I know she knows the answer) Please read and review! Tell me how this chapter was. Flames I don't mind, I can use them to start up the woodstove. Compliments and Critisicm are appreciated even more! Basically, I don't care what you do. As long as you review!

--Your Insane Friend,--

--GiNnY--

---


	3. The Council

Hullo Women and Man (Hi Garen!) of the Realm!

I am back. Since you all asked _so_ nicely. And I'm _SOOOO _sorry it has taken me so long to update. I haven't had Internet cuz AOL sucks. Yes, that's right. It sucks. It deleted all of my files and then spazzed out and stopped working. ((Sighs)) Good thing we're getting SBC soon. ((hallelujah chorus is heard)) Oh ha-ha. In regards to some of my other stories, which have seemed to fall into the oblivion of fan fiction:

**_Blind Love_** is still being updated. I'm just taking longer than usual to write it. Small case of writers block. But do not fret. ((singing)) Do not fret Monsieur Marius! I don't feel any pain. A little fall of rain...((is tackled by giggling pink Christmas tree with magical teleportation abilities.)) AKA IAN! ((cough cough)) Owwies!

**_Miss Jo Anne's School of Dance _**is going to be worked on some more. I just keep neglecting it.

**_Goodbye Love _**shall **_not _**be updated again. There was a bit of confusion over the fact that it was a song fic, so, yah. But that is to remain a one shot.

**_Havoc_** wait...did I even post this one yet? ((checks)) Nope. erm...never mind. Ya'll just have to wait until I post it.

**_Dear Beloved _**...didn't post this yet either. Wahh! I apologize.

**_Untitled _**erm... nope. Wow. Three stories I haven't posted yet. Sheesh! I think I need to get around to posting them. Well, for those of you that actually like my writing, keep your eye out. These could pop up at any moment. Hehehe. POP!

Okay, done. I don't think there are any more stories... well...one more, but I won't be giving you that one. Yet. Unless you want me to post it. Or any of these stories as a matter of fact. Anywho, basically, if you want me to post more stories, just tell me. M'kay?

So, onto the chapter!

---

...I mean...Disclaimer!

I don't own Newsies, yada yada yada. Which looks a lot like Yoda... or Yoga. Eww. Yoga. Ick. Never again. Wait...isn't this the disclaimer? Yeah, so I don't own Newsies. Disney does. If you have a problem with that, take it up with Disney. ((insert cute smiley face))

---

_I still haven't left and he is losing it. His temper is running short and I fear for the worst. He leaves the lodging house more and more often. I know it isn't to sell papers, because he leaves the money on the table in his room when he is done selling. I know it isn't to have any council meetings, for they have that in the council chamber here in the Lodging House. It isn't another girl, because he just isn't like that._

_I think I shall follow him today, just to see where he is going. I'm afraid of him now. I wonder what he is going to do to me. _

_I no longer see the love in his eyes that used to be there. Something tells me that I am in grave danger here..._

_---_

Audrey:

I returned to the docks early in the morning, hoping Spot would be there. Fortunately, he was sitting in his little tower. He looked so majestic standing there. I couldn't help but stare. I now saw why everyone loved him so. His silver key sparkled in the early morning rays. A smirk was on his face, the usual 'I'm so tough, try to take me down and I'll beat you to a pulp' look playing against his features. I sighed. How could I talk to him when he acted so fake?

He looked as a strong and powerful leader, a portfolio everyone saw as the real him. I knew better. He was nothing like that exterior he put up. _The journal said so._ A voice in the back of my mind whispered. I tried to clear it and pay attention to the task that lay ahead of me.

"Patrick James Conlon!" I called to Spot. The smirk faded away to a frown.

"Don't call me dat." He commanded. So, the tough boy was no longer just an exterior look. He was adapting it into his personality.

"Whaddya want? I don't want youse here anymore. Get out." He hissed.

"You are so fake." I yelled up to him. He jumped down from his perch and stormed over to me, his gold tipped cane in his right hand.

"Ise _not _fake." He raised the cane as if he was going to bash me over the head with it.

"Go ahead and hit me, Spottie. Though, I do recall a certain rule about not hitting ladies." I said. Spot lowered his cane.

"Alright. I won't hit a lady," he began. "But da rule says nothing' 'bout hittin' a ghost."

"We already went over this, Patrick." I said, twirling a lock of red hair around my index finger. "I'm real. How many times must we go over this?"

Spot was silent. His gaze staring past me, set on another red head but a few feet away. I spun and looked at the girl. "Oh for Paladine's sake! What is she doing here?"

The girl was coming straight towards us. I grabbed Spot and kissed him passionately, stealthily slipping a note in his pocket. "I'll be back, poppet. Don't miss me too much. I love you. Remember that." I waved at the red headed girl and sprinted into an alleyway.

_Now... where to go? _I wondered as I looked around. _I have about an hour before my next engagement..._

A slow smirk appeared over my face and I headed towards the Lodging House.

---

Spot:

Audrey disappeared into the darkness of an alleyway, just as Penni ran over to me.

"Was that her?" she asked, staring at the alleyway Audrey had just disappeared into. I simply stood there, not knowing what to say or do.

"Why did you kiss her?" Penni pushed, ignoring the last question entirely.

"Ise didn't kiss her! She kissed me!" I exclaimed.

"Spot, don't lie to me. I saw clearly you two kissing."

"I..." I sighed. What was I supposed to say?

_Say you thought it was she. _The voice in the back of my head whispered.

"I thought it was youse." I told Penni. The minute the words left my mouth I regretted them. Much to my relief, Penni thought I was telling the truth.

"I knew you'd never love anyone else!" she exclaimed, hugging me.

"I hope youse right." I whispered to myself, staring at the alleyway in which Audrey had just left.

-7- ( --Seven hours later)

I just got back from selling my papes. I left my money on the table in my room and headed to take a shower. I stared at my shirtless self in the mirror. _Yes, I am amazingly built. It's no wonder every woman loves me. I'm worth it. Hell, not even Mush can go against this._

I was unhooking my suspenders when I felt a piece of jagged paper sticking out of my back pocket. I grabbed it, unfolded it, and began to read it. The almost flawless font, little heats above the _i's_... "Audrey." I whispered.

_Spot:_

_Hello, Darling. Listen, we must talk. Alone. Without all of these interruptions. Meet me tonight at seven. Say, at the bridge?_

_If you really care for me...for us, you'll be there._

_Love,_

_Audrey_

I stared at the note blankly. _Are you going? _The voice asked me.

I sighed.

"No."

_You should._

"I'm not goin' tah ruin me relationship with Penni foah some whore who didn't care enough about me tah even write in da past two years."

_She was afraid._

"So! Fear does not supplement foah carelessness."

_If she didn't care, she wouldn't be trying to get back together with you._

I relented.

"Fine. I'll go."

What time was it? Three O'clock? I had four hours. "I need tah talk tah da council about dis."

I pulled my shirt and suspenders back on, grabbed my cane, and headed out to find the other eight.

---

Whistler:

I went to Manhattan after Penni had so rudely woken me up. I decided I could sell my papers to the showgirls. _Maybe they wouldn't throw me out this time..._

Though, when I finally got to Manhattan, I didn't even want to go to Medda's. Which must have been a first. I ended up walking towards the Manhattan Lodging House.

I sold my papers to random ladies on the street, easy enough. Flirting with most of them, just to get the papers sold. One teenager gave me a quarter, and she already had a paper. Ha. Proving, once again, that flirting is the best way to sell papers.

The loding house was full, which was no surprise. The headline was good. Bird was the first one to see me. "Hey guys, Whistler's here!"

A group of about eight newsboys turned to look at me.

"Heya!" Jack called. "Pull up a chair and we'll deal ya in, Wiss!" I winced at the nickname, and I made a mental note to beat Spot to a pulp when I got back to Brooklyn. I grabbed a chair from one of the vacant tables and sat down between Blink and Race.

"So.. what brings youse tah Manhattan?" Skittery asked, staring coldly at his cards.

"Do youse always have tah interrogate everyone dat comes tah visit?" Rain asked from her spot next to Mush.

"Ise do not_ interrogate _anyone! Ise just ask dem why dey are here!" Skittery defended himself. Rain rolled her eyes.

"Dey is here to visit! And if you keep pesterin' dem with questions, dey'll never come to visit again."

Now it was Skittery's turn to roll his eyes. "Dey will too."

"Dey wills n-..." Rain was cut off by Mush, who silenced her with a kiss.

I watched this with some amusement. Why had I come here again?

Aqua, thank the gods for her voice of reason, stepped in. "Okay, are we gonna play poker or have a fit about why Whistler is here?"

"Poker." Everyone said in unison as Racetrack re-dealt the cards.

"So, Whistler, what's goin' on in Brooklyn?" Aqua asked me.

"Spot saw Audrey. Down at the docks." I replied, smirking at my hand Race had just dealt me.

"Really funny, Whistler. But really, what's goin' on?" Gamble laughed.

"I'm being serious! He saw her down at the docks. Kissed her even!" I exclaimed.

"Wow. Sounds like things are hectic dere. No wonder youse came tah visit." Irish mused.

"How's your newest girlfriend doin'? What's-her -name? Erm, Lily?" Ace inquired, laying down her hand. A smirk on her face. If he didn't know better, he'd swear she and Spot were related.

"Lily's not my _girlfriend._" I shot, not meaning to sound so aggressive. Ace raised an eyebrow at me and shrugged. "Just what I was told."

"She's been acting odd lately. She leaves the lodging house alot. At night mostly." I answered Ace's afore asked question.

"Dink it's an affair?" Flight asked from her spot on one of the nearby bunks.

"Doubt it. She always comes back within fifteen minutes. Once and a while she'll be gone for twenty, but it's not really a big deal." I admitted.

"Ya nevah know..." Bird whispered. Kid Blink elbowed her. "Don't say dat."

"Sorry, Blinky. Just voicin' me opinion." Bird said, returning to her book.

"Anything else exciting?" Gamble asked.

"Not really." I answered.

A younger newsboy, Cleric, ran into the room, out of breath and sweaty. "Spot. Conlon. Is. Lookin'. Foah. Youse." he panted.

I raised my eyebrow, but got up without question. Spot never called for me unless it was necessary. I followed the tiny newsboy out the door, without a word of thanks or a single goodbye spoken to the others.

---

Audrey:

I slipped stealthily into the Brooklyn Lodging House. _Now...where is the council chamber in this blasted place?_

I pulled a faded, brown-leather bound journal out of my purse and skimmed through it. "Chamber, chamber, chamber, chamber, chamber, chamber..." I repeated to my self. "Ah, here we go. _One the second floor I found a room with a black door. I was curious so I opened it. It was a dark room, no windows. All I could see was burning candles and nine cloaked figures sitting in chairs talking. I was quickly escorted by one of the cloaked figures. He warned me not to intrude again, because next time they wouldn't be as kind._ Okay, second floor. Black door." I mumbled and headed towards the stairs.

I found the room easily enough. I entered it silently, looking for something and nothing. The room was fairly empty, except for nine chairs, a wardrobe, and a table.

_What the hell am I supposed to find in here? _I wondered, looking at everything. After an hour or two of searching, I happened to pick up a little black box that was shoved underneath a table covered with a black cloth. Inside were little notes and pictures. I smiled and shoved the contents into my purse.

"What's this...?" I wondered aloud, picking up a journal. The pages were crinkly and alot of the pages were ruined. The ink was water-washed. I opened it up and managed to make out some of the writing. It was the writing of a boy. The script was scribbled. Where had I seen this before?

Suddenly, it hit me. Spot's journal. _He threw it into the waves. Suppose he had two?_

No, this was undoubtedly the same one. _The secret writing... _

I shoved the journal into my purse. Then, I heard voices. Eight of them. I knew one or two, but the others were unfamiliar to me.

"... all he told me was dat he needed tah call a meetin'." an unfamiliar voice was saying.

"Well, dat's more den he told me! All he said was 'Go tah da council chambah n' wait foah me!' And den he ran off." Another voice piped up.

"He didn't even come to me. He sent Cleric." A voice I knew, Whistler, was it? replied. The other boys laughed. _They're coming this way! _I looked around the room, trying to find a place to hide. I settled for hiding in the wardrobe. I slipped inside and shut the door just in time. One of the boys opened the door and I heard all of them enter, noisily.

"So...where's Spot?" one of the boys asked.

"Shut up, Flame. We have to wait. He said he might be late." Another stated. I tried to see through the little keyhole in the wardrobe door. I was barely able to make out eight figures sitting in a circle. The one called Flame was lighting candles.

"Arrow, shut up." Whistler sighed. "He never said he'd be late."

Arrow shrugged. "He might have."

"What time is it, Spyder?" Another unfamiliar voice asked.

"Eh, four?" Spyder answered. "I don't really know, Adrenaline. Somewhere around four though. Four thirty?"

"Four-thirty-four tah be exact." A voice I knew very well said.

"Spot!" Everyone stood up and greeted the leader. Spot smirked and took his seat in front of the little group, Whistler at his right hand. "Spyder, Arrow, Flame, Adrenaline, Agwe, Hawk, and Dice. Sit down." Spot commanded.

"So, Spot, why didja ask us tah come?" Agwe asked.

"Read dis." Spot commanded, handed the others the note. _A note. My other engagement. I had to get out. How without getting noticed? I can't leave. I'm gonna get killed when I do finally get out._ I accidentally hit the wardrobe door and caused all of the boys to become silent.

"Whose in dere!" Spot asked.

---

Chapter OVER!

---

Newsie Vocabulary-

Dat- That

Dink- Think

Da-The

Youse- You/ You're

Dey- They

Foah-For

Dis- This

Tah- To

---

SHOUT OUTS!

**Garen Ruy Maxwell:**

Hehehe. It's bugging you, eh? Well, all in good time you will find everything out. I won't tell anyone the correct answers to the questions, just because they will be answered in the story. When? Whenever. So you have to pay close attention to the chapters or else you might miss something. Glad you thought it was a great chapter. And yes, the fact that you made up the title is cool. I personally love it. It's just so cool, that you don't even know it's cool, kinda cool. Haha. Hope that didn't confuse you. It confused me. Owwies. Headache! So, Please review. Please? Oh, and update **Call Me Whistler**, mister! I love that story, and you said you'd be working on it. My patience wears thin. Don't make me harass you with another of my lovely "UPDATE UPDATE UPDATE UPDATE" reviews.

**ElleestJenn:**

Mwhahaha! I'm not telling you if you are right or wrong! I know, I know, I'm evil. But if I told you, it wouldn't be a surprise! And I do so love surprises! Especially when it is my reviewer being shocked out of their mind. Hehehe. Wait no longer! My update has arrived! Thanks a ton for answering the questions. I love the feedback and hearing what everyone who reads my writing thinks. Review! ...((remembers manners)) please?

**Kittykatgoil1899:**

((dies of laughter)) You make my day bright! Tis hilarious, you fat lard! Have I ever told you that you are insane and I have no idea why I am hanging out with you?

Just kidding, dearest. I loves ya. But you're a nut job. And don't even touch that one Aaron James!

((snaps fingers))-Aaron

He's lucky he's cute or else I'd sell that nut job. So, I love the review. It was hilarious. Sweeny, I don't want a pie. Especially not one you baked. Your a demon barber for gosh sakes! Draco, you are hot, but a huge wimp. Tis why you and I will never work out. I'm sorry. ((pats head)) But I will give you this nice bottle of mango body wash to remember me by. Snapes, erm...no. Just no. Harry, you are a freaky nut job of a child. But I will allow you to be in my reviews. But only because you are friends with Ron, whom I love to death. House, you are a warm and wonderful person and I do love you. And, Super Sessler, I do **_not_** love your tights. I love you, Sessler. But you are a freak. Read and review! All of you.

**Double-Heart-Penni:**

((tackles)) YOU'RE BACK! YESH! Penni darling, you've been away for such a long time! And in this time frame I have been writing! Mwhahaha! Yeah! You answered my questions! Yesness! I'm sorry I made your head hurt. Have Spot kiss it.

You rang?-Spot

No, Lurch, I didn't. But since you are here...

I AM NOT LURCH! HE IS UGLY AND I AM HOTT!-Spot

((sigh)) Go back to wherever you were.

((hides in broom closet.))-Spot

...umm...okay. Stay there. So, where was I? Oh, yes. Your headache. Hope you are okay. I updated. Yeah me! lol. Review!

**Mom:**

MOMMY! ((hugs)) Heya! Yes, Lily does seem as such... oh well. It was elvish. Curses. I didn't want anyone to get it. Mommy, you are just too smart for me. You were off in the beginning! ((reads chapter)) Oh, wait. You said you got it at the end. Good. You got it.YEAH! I'm so happy you like it. I could scream and jump up and down and talk in French. But I won't. Hehe. Thanks a ton for the review. And I can't wait to read your next review. Oh, yah, and we saw Goblet of Fire. I have to talk to you about it. I want to know what you thought about it. I thought it was good. You and I should go see it together... I LOVE YOU!

**Riley Higgins:**

RILEY! ((tackles)) Hehe. So glad you reviewed again. And you answered my questions! yesh! I love ya!

Awesome! You got the note! I wasn't sure how many people would, really. But at least some people get it. Who is Cat, you ask? Well she's...wait a second. I'm not telling. Hehe. Gotta love me! Sorry you were unable to think at that precise moment in time. Hope you can think now! You shall need your brain for the rest of this story. As it was with the last one. Well, more so in this story but...yeah. You get the idea. I hope you like this chapter! Please review again! Pleasseee!

**Zero-0:**

Heyyy! Glad you like it! I'm working super hard on this story. I really want it to turn out good. I just hope everyone likes it. Hehe. Tis getting suspenseful for you? Good. I like that. Suspense is always a good tool in writing. One I love to use. That and the element of surprise. lol. Your wait is over! The chapter is finally here!

It really is a miracle. Every time.-Spot

You are such a jerk. Why? I never did anything to you!

You made me depressed wimp!-Spot

I did not! Well, maybe a little... but that's beside the point!

((grumbles)) Whatever. I'm going back to the broom closet. ((leaves))-Spot

Okay then...

Hope you like this chapter. Review..pleasee.

**Reject187:**

WHOA! You're reading my story! ((is shocked)) That's wicked awesome! I didn't know whether you would or not. I'm not really too good of an author, so I was wicked shocked when someone as talented as you read my story. I was just in shock. So glad you read it. And love it. Wow. Oh, have you ever heard of the band Casting Crowns? Just curious. I'm listening to their new album, Lifesong, right now. They're a Christian band. So, I hope you review again!

**Madmbutterfly713:**  
((tackles)) YOU'RE BACK! I was wondering if you'd ever come back! I thought you might have forgotten my story, or just hated it. Phew! So glad you're reviewing again! I love it! And... I forgot what I was going to say. Darnitall! I'm so spacey. Glad you like it though. And thanks a ton for answering the questions. Review again please! Oh, and you and Cinnamon seriously need to update Queen of New York. I am getting anxious. Update that please!

**Matching' Laces:**

Yeah! I get to keep using Aqua. She is such an awesome character to work with. I know already how she is going to help the plot. Hehe. Yeah! LOTR lovers unite! Garen loves LOTR too. His laptop's name is Frodo and his scanners name is Sam. I thought that was awesome. I dunno. I'm just a huge geek. I love LOTR 'n Newsies.Yup, I'm a geek. Thanks for answering the questions. Sorry about taking so long to update. Again with AOL being retarded. Review again, please!

Sorry if I missed anyone. I haven't had Internet or anything, so I might have missed someone. Sorry! Just know I appreciate you too!

---

I'm working on making my chapters longer and making Spot tougher. But think about it. If your ex-girlfriend you thought was dead showed up in front of you, you'd be pretty messed up too.

Please read and review! Tell me how this chapter was. Flames I don't mind, I can use them to start up the woodstove. Compliments and Criticism are appreciated even more! Basically, I don't care what you do. As long as you review!

---

I can't think of any questions. ((readers breathe sigh of relief))

-- One song: glory. One song, before I go..--

--GiNnY--

---


	4. The Meeting

-REVISED CHAPTER! PLEASE READ!-

Hello, Wonderful people of the Realm! And a Merry Christmas to you all!

Mwhahahaha! I'm back! I bet you all thought I dissappeared into oblivion. But you are wrong! MWHAHAHA! ((cough cough)) I'm okay!

This story is officially for **Garen Ruy Maxwell **and so is **Secrets, **the story before this one. Merry Christmas, Garen! I really felt the need to dedicate one of my good stories (or both ) to you. That picture you drew for me of Phoenix and Mush was so amazing! I was like... "WHOA!" Thanks again for the story and the picture!

Here ya go all! Enjoy!

Oh, and my other updates will be coming later in the day. Give me a bit of time, cuz I have alot to do!

---

DISCLAIMERRR!

Umm... I don't own Newsies. Happy?

---

_Again he left me. I think he's going to leave me for good._

_His attitude has just warped. I'm scared of him. When he walks in to the room, I can't help but shudder and cringe in pure fear. I love him, but he just doesn't love me the way he used to. I wonder every morning if this is the end of our relationship..._

_---_

Audrey:

I tried to remain as silent as possible, hoping Spot wouldn't hear me.

"I ast who was in dere! If youse don't answer me, Ise goin' tah go in dere and soak ya!" Spot yelled louder.

Silence ensued.

"Spot, no one is in there. Let's just get on with this meeting." Whistler commanded, leaning back in his chair.

"Fine. So..." Spot began again. I let out a breath a hadn't even realized I'd been holding. Suddenly, the voices dropped down to whispers. And slowly, the soft whispers lulled me to sleep like a calming breeze.

When I woke up it was pitch black. I gently slipped out of the wardrobe and looked around the room. The only light was from the pale moon that shone dimly through the window.

I groaned. _I'm going to be late for my meetings!_

I was already late for my meeting with Cat, which was not going to be good. I hoped Cat was feeling patient...

Somehow, I highly doubted it...

I grabbed my purse, slipped out of my heels, and climbed out the window, trying to remain as silent as possible. I heard voices whispering below me.

"If anything goes wrong, just call for me." One voice was saying. I recognized it as Whistler.

"Yah, we'll beat the shit outta 'em!" Another voice piped in. It sounded familiar...it was definitely one of the boys from the council. What was his name? Ugh... Agwe, was it?

"That's not neccesary." Spot replied. I smiled. _He was cute..._

"Just in case, Spottie. Please." A female voice was saying. Silence for a moment and a group of about eight guys whistled and hollared. I sighed. They had probably been kissing. A tinge of jealousy sparked and burned in my heart. Spot was supposed to be _mine_. And I'm not too good at sharing.

I slipped stealthily down from the roof and landed softly on the ground. _Now...which way was it to the Brooklyn Bridge? _I wondered, looking around dumbly. I felt rather dumb when I spotted it straight ahead of me. I heaved a sigh and sprinted over, hoping I would beat Spot there.

The timing was tight, and I thought I could see him approaching. I looked around for the black cloak that was supposed to be there waiting for me.

_Don't tell me They've decided to give up on me! I have been fulfilling Their every whim!_

I searched desperately. My search led me over the rail of the bridge. I saw a rope dangling into the blackness and a note attached to it. The note read:

_"Audrey"_

_The meeting is all set to happen. Below there is a boat waiting for you. Remember to just get the Answers out of him. We don't have much time. The cloak is in the boat also. The Others are waiting for your signal. Just murmmer the word._

_We'll be waiting._

_-_

I sighed. They expected me to shimmy down the rope, grab my cloak, put it on, and get back up the rope before Spot arrived?

_I knew I shouldn't have missed that meeting! Now I am at a press for time and this performance is most likely graded!_

I slid down the rope as fast as I could and found the cloak wrapped up in a parcel. I was no more than putting it on when I heard hushed voices overhead. A thin hand grasped my shoulder firmly.

"Sit tight, Poppet. Someone else is playing your part." The voice was supposed to sound harsh, but instead it just sounded soft. I knew that voice. _Phoenix..._

---

Spot:

I kissed Penni good. I didn't want her to think I was falling in love with Audrey again. Okay, the kiss was mostly to prove to _me _I didn't love Audrey.

_If she cared about me so much, she would have called. _I sighed, still trying to convince myself I didn't really care about Audrey whatsoever. _I have the perfect girl with me right now. _

_If she is so perfect, why are you longing to see Audrey again? _My other, more synicle, voice asked me. I heaved a sigh. What was I supposed to say? I ignored the voice. I didn't need to argue with myself. "I'm not crazy." I told myself, walking to the bridge. Well, it wasn't exactly walking, it was more of a stride. I was trying to look as tough as possible. I held me cane safely at my side. Not that I need it, of course. But it was always good to have a little bit of a backup.

I arrived at the bridge at 7:15 PM according to my pocket watch, which Penni had bought for me for my birthday. It was a really nice watch, probably the only thing I owned worth more than two cents. It was real gold. I don't know where she got it from or how she got the money, but I treasure it.

A figure dressed in all black greeted me. The figure had a hood up over their face and the only thing I could see was the eyes. Which were a disturbing amithyst in colour. The black hood hid all of their features, but by the form of the figure, I knew it was a girl.

"Hey, Audrey?" I asked, offering my hand out. The girl glanced at my hand, a wicked grin playing over her features. This was nothing like Audrey. She grasped my hand and I saw a glimpse sun-tanned skin.

"You're not..." I started. The girl chuckled a bit and a wicked grin was about her lips.

"SPOT RUN!" a shrill voice peirced the air like a knife piercing the darkness.

"Dammit, Phoenix, keep her QUIET!" the female figure standing across from me shrieked. I turned roughly on my heel, meaning to run, but I was cut off by a tall boy in a black cloak.

He discarded the cloak so I could see him more clearly. He had muscles bulging out of his arms and pecs, and flaming red hair which went outevery which way. Worn red eyes that felt as though they peirced the soul.

"Pyro?" His name stung. _It couldn't be... Could it? _The boy just nodded, smirking.

"Didja miss me?" Pyro's tone of voice was mock playful. I grimaced. "Not in the least. What are you doing back here in Brooklyn?"

"Helping these lovely ladies in the demise of this hell-hole." Pyro responded. Before I could think, register what just happened, or even respond, Pyro had leather whip in his left hand.

"Goodbye, 'Spot.' _Almighty King of Brooklyn_." He mocked, then whipped me across the face. I think I screamed in pain. Everything that happened next was a blur. I remember some parts distinctly, but other parts were nothing more than vague memories or ideas...

_Blood. Blood. Pain. Sweat. Hot tears. Screams. Pain. Wooden Knuckles. A cold knife. Fists Flying. Whipping. My cane...where is my cane! Pain. Blood. Coughing blood. Laughter. Blood curdling screams. Blood blurring my vision. Whip. Kicking in the gut. Blood. Pain. Watch disappearing... A voice. Amythyst eyes.. A voice. Pyro..._

_"So, this is the almighty king of Brookyln? Reduced to nothing but a bloodied and bruised mess lying in a pool of his own blood. This is what you get for replacing me with that little good for nothing Whistler. Burn in hell, Conlon. Remember me, though. I will be the one ruling in your place. Sitting on the throne. Making the money. Recieving the respect. Fucking your girlfriend. Enjoy the sights, Conlon. Write me a letter from hell, will ya?"_

_Laughing. Pain. Kick in the gut. Footsteps heading away... I think... No. A cloaked figure hovered above me, holding a book of matches. The figure struck one, and pressed the flame against my left arm. A blood curdling scream...my scream..._

_"Again?" The harsh, rough voice asked. I tried to shake my head, no, but the pain was too intense. All I could do was grimace in the pain._

_"Okay." The voice replied wickedly. I heard the crackle and felt the heat of a new match being lit. I felt hot pain shoot through my right leg over and over and over again. "Stop!" I murmered. I had meant for it to come out a scream, but I had no energy left. Slowly I lost consciousness. The last thing I remember was four faces. The one I remember strongest, was the Amythyst Eyes._

_-_

When I regained consiousness some hours later, I was in some kind of room. It was dark, except for a dimming candle's flame in the corner. The room was cold and dreary. I felt a light breeze pass over me and I shivered. I looked down and saw I was only in my under shorts.

"What the...?" I muttered. I felt something or someone shift their weight on the other side of me. I glanced over at the figure laying beside me. The person looked vaguely familiar...

"Penni?" I asked. The girl blinked her eyes opened and smiled softly.

"Morning, Sunshine. Glad to see you awake." She whispered, hugging me gently.

"You're not Penni... You're... Audrey." I shook my head, trying to clear it a bit. The girl nodded. "Are you okay?"

It was then all of the pain hit me. All over my body flaming fits of pain. My head began to feel light and something was creeping up my throat. My face paled.

"Here." Audrey whispered, handing me a metal bucket. I began to cough up something red and nickel-tasting.

"More blood." She sighed, placing a cool, damp rag on my forehead. She ran her spare hand through my hair. Hot tears began to form in my eyes. Audrey snuggled closer to me and hugged me. I did nothing to stop her, I was too busy coughing up blood. I began to battle consciousness again...

Audrey let me go, slipped out of the bed, and went over to the dimming candle. I watched her replace it with a brand new one and play with the flames. It was then I noticed her outfit. It was a slutty looking thing. More like a skimpy nightgown. It was red in colour and was lacy.

"Did we...?" I asked skeptically. I couldn't bring myself to say it. The last thing I wanted was to be a father with some chick I thought had been dead for two years.

"No, we didn't. I had to take your clothes away and wash them. Plus I had to bandage all of those wounds. There are some clean clothes at the foot of the bed, if you want to get dressed," She replied, pulling a pair of black slacks on.

I looked down at my body. I was well-built, but the bruises made it hard to see. Bruises, blood, burn marks, bandages...everywhere...

"They really did a number on you." Audrey sighed. "It was never supposed to end up like this..."

I was hardly listening. I was too busy trying to find the extent of my wounds. My right leg looked pretty much useless, the way it shot pain through me. I couldn't put any weight on it, or else the pain intensified. My left arm was filled with seering pain. It was in some sort of a make-shift sling. Bruises covered my stomach and arms. Dried bloods surrounded several cuts.

"Well, I got most of the blood off at least..." Audrey said, a weak attempt at conversation. I attempted a shrug, but failed miserably. Pain shot through me and I couldn't control it.

Audrey stared at me, sympathy forming a pool in her beautiful emerald orbs. I felt as though I might drown if I looked into her eyes, so I stared blankly at my cuts. I felt the warmth of our old love begin to start to grow hot.

_What is wrong with you!_ My mind screached _What are you doing! Are you trying to lose the oe thing that happened to you? Penni is the only good thing you have left! Don't lose her to this good for nothing scum! _

_I don't want to lose Penni! But I loved Audrey first... _

_Audrey **left** you, remember? Remember the pain she put you through? _

My mind was constantly at war with itself.

"Audrey, I don't..." Her name felt distant, even though I had said it so often. A change of heart, perhaps? Or was it simply a change of mind?

"Spot, Listen I..." we started at the same moment.

"You first," I insisted.

"No, go ahead," Audrey smiled. Her smile made my heart ache. I sighed, but continued.

"I..I have to leave. I need to get back to Brooklyn. Back to the others. To Penni..."

Audrey looked at her feet. "You can't leave."

"WHAT!" I yelled. My voice shocked even me. I sounded angry. When really I was confused and hurt.

---

Audrey:

"I can't let you leave." I repeated calmly.

"I'm leaving. Whether you like it or not." Spot hissed. _How can I explain this to you? Don't you see They are watching you! _My mind screamed. My heart ached. I didn't want to see him hurt anymore.

"You can't. They are watching you...us. Please trust me. I know I've lied before, but I want to make this right and..." I started, but Spot cut me off.

"You got that right. You are a liar. A _deciever._ You know I am with Penni. Whatever we had together is _gone_. I hate you. Just die, dammit!" Spot yelled, striking me across the face with his right hand. I was shocked. Not only because he hit me, but for what he had said. Tears formed in my eyes and I allowed them to flow freely down my cheeks, which were steadily turning red.

"Oh. My. God. I'm..." Spot's once cold and heartless glare softened. My left hand went instinctively up to my cheek, which was burning hot. Pain. But my heart was hurt worse than the physical hitting he had done. The words which he said pierced like a thousand knives. And they hurt a hundred times more. Why? Because they were _true_.

"You're right, Spot. I'm a liar and a deciever. It was all true. Everything you said and more," I murmered softly.

"No, I'm sorry, I..."

"No. You were being honest. It was all true." The thought finally sunk in. It pierced the very soul of my being.

"Stop lying! You're not! I'm just confused and hurt!" Spot insisted.

"You don't understand! If only you knew..." I heaved a sigh.

"Tell me so I will know." Spot said, grabbing my hand and looking into my eyes. "I want to understand."

"Well, I'm not..." I was cut off by the door swinging open.

"Shut up before you divulge something important!" Pyro hissed.

"Pyro. Why are you here?" I asked angrily. _I was so close to coming clean..._

"Revolt wanted me to stay outside the door and keep an eye on you. She figured you might tell him part of the plan. She knew you were really starting to actually fall in love with _him_." His voice dripping with distain and hate.

"Pyro." Spot spat the name like it was a vile poison to his lips. "You damned creature. Why can't you just let me be? What happened before was so long ago! Why do you insist on holding this grudge against me?"

"Why! WHY? Spot, when you exiled me from Brooklyn and second in command, you _ruined _me. I had nothing left to live for. Except the hope of one day getting you back." Pyro grinned wickedly.

"How in the world did you get caught up in this?" Spot inquired, motioning lightly to the dark room and the pure hate that drenched it.

"I was in Queens one night, at a local bar. In the back and most shadiest part of the room sat four robed figures in black. They said that had some bussiness to take care of in Brooklyn and that they needed one more recruit before they could finish the job out. I told them I'd be more than willing to help out. When they asked why, I told them my story. Of how you banished me. They accepted me readily. They told me that they would need someone like me to help them. Their names are..."

"Revolt, Stealth, Phoenix, and Cat." Spot finished for Pyro.

"Yah. And they pay me wonderfully for my services and I am fullfilling my dreams of revenge. It is wonderful," Pyro sighed dreamily. I could feel Spot's muscles tense.

"Spot.." I whispered, putting a hand on his fore arm. His muscles were bulging by this point.

"I'm out of this living hell." Spot hissed, grabbing the clothes off the end of the bed roughly. He dressed as fast as he could, which was still pretty slow.

Pyro merely laughed. "Go ahead and leave. They will find you. They always see you. Their eyes are unavoidable. They are _everywhere_."

Spot was clearly in tremendous pain, he grabbed a stick and hobbled out of the room.

"Aren't you going to stop him!" I asked angrily. I was worried for Spot's safety.

"Nah. He won't get far. He'll be lucky of he even gets out of the house." Pyro's evil laughter filled the room and echoed throughout the house. Down the hall, a ruined leader shuddered.

---

And end chapter! It was going to be longer, but I don't have enough time. Hope you all enjoy!

Sorry, no shout outs this time. But next time...

Now hit that little blue button and tell me what ya think. C'mon. You know you want to!

--GiNnY--

---


	5. The Plot Unraveled

Alright guys, -insert long appology for not updating in forever here-

I needed a break.

I really need the support your reviews give, so all feedback is appreciated.

My beta is sick, so please excuse spelling errors and the like.

As you may/may not have noticed, I am expanding into other fictions. : ) This is good news. lol.

Well, I will still be in Newsies, as a matter of fact, I have a new fic called **Fatal Secrets** _coming soon_. If you want to read about it, check it out on my homepage.

Alright, so, back to the swing of things.

---

Disclaimer:

I don't own, you don't sue.

----

((exerpt taken from Audrey's diary, the final entry. Written by Patrick "Spot" Conlon))

_She's gone... _

_She drowned in the waters. I tried to save her but... she was too far down... She was gone before I even got to say goodbye..._

_Audrey, I will love you until the day I die._

----

General:

Spot hobbled weakly down the corridor. His leg was in seering pain, and his chest was begining to feel like it was being consumed by fire. He was too weak to keep wandering like this. How much longer could he possibly last in this condition?

"Go left." A softly feminine, unfamiliar voice whispered.

"What?" Spot asked weakly, looking around the dark corridor. He didn't see anything except the inky blackness.

"Left. Go left." The voice repeated. "If you want me to help you get out, go left."

Spot sent another uneasy look around the hallway before turning left and bumping into a wall. "Ow!" He exclaimed as sharp pains flashed up and down his face and neck. "Push on the wall, Your Highness," The voice instructed.

Spot grunted. "Now is not the time to make cracks about my position as ex-ruler."

"On the contrair, Your Highness, I am merely enforcing the name by which you are always to be known."

Spot quirked an eyebrow at this, not quite sure what to make of it. "I hope you mean I am always to be known as King."

"That is basically what I meant, Sire," The voice re-assured Spot. "Now, gently push on the bottom-most brick in the wall."

"Will you help me get back to the love of my life?" Spot asked.

"If that love is Penni, then yes. But you must push on the bottom-most brick as you were instructed." The voice commanded.

Spot did as he was told and a secret passage opened up. Spot couldn't help but allow his jaw to drop in shock. "How...who...who are you?""Tatle. A girl who has been saving people from Stealth's clutches for a very long time. In fact, you are inches from falling into her trap. Be careful. I couldn't let her fake you out. Audrey isn't..."

But Tatle's words were lost to screams of agony.

----

Whistler:

Something felt wrong. I rolled grudgingly out of bed, silently cursing Spot for never waking me up. _He's such a lazy ass. Gods, what time is it?_

I reached for my pocket watch, which I had acquired a while back. _Acquired or stolen, all the same. _I struggled through blurry eyesight to see where the little hands rested. _They had never moved. _It had stopped on 6:15. I grumbled but took the stopped watch and a clean shirt downstairs to the lodging house mess hall.

It was unusually empty, which meant I was extremely late._That or all of the newsies were having a meeting. Which was unlikely to happen without me. _

After getting dressed, I grabbed a few cents from Lily's change pouch to buy my papers and left.

It was odd, not a single newsie was out on the street corners. Now, normally if the bigger newsies weren't there, scrawny, weak ones took their place. Corners were the best selling spots. Now I knew something was up.

Spot never woke me up, my watch which never failed me before had stopped, the lodging house was completely empty, not one of the newsies was out... something was wrong. I turned and quickened my pace towards the docks. Upon arriving, I found the docks swarming with newsies. Some of whom I didn't even know. They deffinately weren't here to swim, for they were all fully clothed. And as far as I knew, there wasn't a party planned.

I walked closer towards Spot's perch and found everyone from our lodging house. Everyone, that is, except Spot.

"Where's Spot?" I asked one of the small, redheaded boys. He shrugged at me.

I frowned. I didn't like not getting a good, straight answer. I reiterated. "Where is he?"

"He's missin'." Lily said, resting a hand on my shoulder. "We've been looking for him all night. He's been gone since after he went to the bridge last night. We're organizing a search party."

Lily's amythyst eyes caught my own and I couldn't help but stare into them. They were so unusually bright and shining...such an unusual colour...absolutely gorgeous...

She smiled softly. "We'll find him, Wiss, don't worry. I'm going to be looking around the bridge. Are you going to come help?"

Whistler smiled at Lily. She was beautiful. "Sure, I'd love to."

"Great, baby. I'll see you there in a little bit. Okay?" Lily gently kissed Whistler's cheek before turning her attention back to the crowd.

"Alright, everyone! Attention over here!" Lily yelled loudly. "HEY PUT YOUR DAMNED ATTENTION OVER HERE, YOU BITCHES, MANWHORES, AND HOOKERS!" Lily smiled when the noise hushed and all attention turned the the pretty showgirl with the dirty language. "Alright, right now, all signs point to Spot having been kidnapped. I think that it was the newsboys in Manhatten. In fact, my good friend Pyro found Spot's hat in their lodging house. We believe he is being hidden in the bunkroom there. We plan on a raid to take place tonight at midnight. We are going to beat up the Manhatten newsies and take back our leader. Are you in?"

Silence ensued her speach.

"I ASKED IF YOU WERE IN!"

Everyone erupted in cheers of agreement. "YES!" "WH00T WH00T!" "LET'S KICK THEIR ARSES!" "WE ARE BROOKLYNITES! WE WILL OWN THEM!"

A sly grin formed across Lily's face. "Yes, yes we will. We will ruin them. Brooklyn will no longer have re-enforcements. Then, and only then, can my army and I completely destroy Brooklyn. Forever. ...I want to destroy Brooklyn. There will be no trace of it after my army and I are through." Lily whispered silently, then laughed menacingly.

----

End chapter. I promise for more soon! I have the next chapter all written, so if I get some feedback... ((grin))

XoXGinnyXoX


	6. Escape

**A/N**. **OMG.** What the _hell?! _Ginny is updating?! **IS THE WORLD ENDING?! QUICK, GET INTO THE BOMB SHELTER!**

Haha, don't do that. Really. Never fear, avid fanfiction reader of mine! I am actually beginning to get something called "_inspiration_" again! Huzzah!  
Now be gentle with me, I've not written anything but poetry in almost a year. I know, I know, throw fruit at me...::pushes the rotten fruit and vegetable cart closer to the readers::  
I'm looking for a beta reader, so feel free to ask about it!  
As for the plot of this story, it's not changing. I remember it as well as the back of my hand! ...wait...when did that freckle get there? Mush: Ginny, you've ALWAYS had freckles on your hands. ...I knew that?... I know you're all so excited you're going to pee yourselves, so I'll get on to the reason you came to this page...  
---   
Disclaimer:

I lied, I'll get to the reason you came to the page next, I _swear_!

**AHEM.**

I do not own Newsies, Disney, or anything of the like. If I did, I deffinately wouldn't share. Any characters you may recognize in this story I do not own. With the exceptions of Tatle and the others. Enjoy loves!

I don't own, so you don't sue!

---

_The nightmares are back, I don't know what to do..._

_Her face haunts me as I sleep, that pale, deathly face. Curled red hair flowing over paled skin as she slipped deeper under the water- farther from my grasp. Her elegant green eyes screamed to me, 'Save me, darling! Save me!'...Agony etched over her gorgeous features...why, why wasn't I able to reach her? I was _inches_ away! I failed her...I failed myself. I've failed Brooklyn. I can never again be King. Can I?_

_Oh God, I can her voice...A faint echo in my ear when I'm in my waking hours. She scolds me for my mistakes. Mocks my happiness. _

_She is watching me from wherever she is...it scares me._

_Will my soul ever be free of this eternal torment?_

_--- _

Spot:

I awoke in a groggy daze. It was dark, and my senses were entranced with the intense pains shooting throughout my nervous system. The pain came in a low dose, ricochetting off each other and becoming more intense with each passing moment. I wasn't quite sure what had happened to me...

My mind was spinning as I attempted to focus it onto a specific moment in time. I was unable to focus even a bit, due to a dull throbbing in the back of my mind.

Something was whispering in my ear that I was being watched. I tried to ignore it, finding it undeniably irritable. The thought of being watched made me uneasy. I feel like a lab rat. Is that what I've been reduced to? One who is merely a pawn in societies games? Doubt crept into my mind...I began to question that I had ever been "King of Brooklyn". Perhaps Whistler had been against me all along. Maybe he was behind all of this!

_Get ahold of yourself, Conlon. You're above this. You know better than to think that Whistler would ever be against you; he's proved to be a trustworthy right hand man all along. You are the King of Brooklyn, everyone fears you. No one dares to challenge you._

"Except for whoever is after me now..." I hissed, anger pumping through my veins.

_You will defeat them just as you defeated Pyro last time. You can handle anything that comes your way. Cease to fret!_

Not knowing where I was and the injuries I had were starting to take their toll on me. I could sense my sanity deteriorating every moment I sit in this dark, damp place. I feel exposed; nothing protecting me. My leader facade was down. I felt as though I couldn't save myself from whatever was lurking in this place. I was conscious that I no longer had my cane or my slingshot; my two major protections.

I wish I had a match, or something so that I could have a bit of light to investigate the extent of my injuries. I knew I had a mild headache, and I could feel dried blood above my lip, the taste of nickel was prominent in my mouth.

The scent of burnt flesh filled my nostrils and lingered; causing me to cough and sputter. _What a vile taste..._my mind whispered. The smell led me to believe that I had burnt once again. I ran my fingers over my body, feeling for open wounds or bruises. I rested my right hand on my left shoulder, feeling something warm and sticky running over it ad through the sling. The feeling made me sick; I knew I couldn't have much longer to live with so many open wounds. I tore of the shirt using my right hand, only to find it damp with sweat and blood. I sighed, realizing sadly that whoever had attacked me had been sure to make good work of me. With my right leg in the condition it was and my left arm trashed, I could do almost nothing. I knew I wouldn't be able to move, at least not far. For once, I could admit that I needed help. I tied the shirt around my shoulder tightly, trying to at least lessen the bleeding.

I tried to focus my brain to remember the incident. I tried to remember faces, little details, anything. Anything I could use for revenge once I returned to Brooklyn.

The memories penetrated my mind the way a scream pierces silence. The memory itself was broken, like a machine missing clogs. My mind tried to organize the turmoil, but it was still broken.

_Attacked from behind...seering pain...Headache. Pyro kicked the crutch I was using, and I lost my footing. Darkness egulfed me... Flames. Burning. Pyro's voice, loud and clear amidst my screams. "Grits! He's over here! C'mon!". An unfamiliar face, a crooked smile as if to say "Look who is the one losing now."... Stabbing... Hysterical laughter. Fear. Pain. Pain. Blood. Glint from the hilt of a blade. Pain. Lost. Scared. Save me! Penni! Someone?! Lost, so lost. God, where AM I? It's so dark... Stumbling. Pain...Mercy! MERCY!_

Pyro loved to see someone writhe in pain at his feet, begging for mercy. Pyro had never been into mercy killing; although I wish he had seen how severely injured I was and killed me on the spot. I do not wish to suffer anymore. I've suffered years of internal torment because of Audrey; couldn't he just end my misery?

_Stop! Just stop!_ My mind commanded. _You are not weak Patrick Dirochet Conlon! You are a Leader! You always have been? Have you so soon forgotten what your mother told you? "One day, my son, you will be the leader of many men; I can feel it..." You ran away to be a leader, did you not? You may be facing trials now, but if you cannot withstand these trials, are you truly fit to be a king? _

"No, I would not be." I whispered to myself.

_You are not weak-willed. Try once again to be free. You can conquer these diminutive, dimwitted traps._

"I can conquer them. They can't hold me back." I said, authoritively. I felt my right leg for a break or a possible sprain. I had to go on instinct and say it was only a sprain. I managed to force myself up onto my left leg, using my right arm to hold up the crutch. Now I know how Crutchy feels.

"Crutches be damned and blessed at the same time..." I mumbled.

I got up and felt the walls for a door, a passage way, anything. I stumbled a bit, tripping down three steps. Stairs?

_I've got nothing left to lose..._

With this, I struggled down, down, down the stairs. Straight into whatever lay below waiting for me. Each step proved a peril, which I was not expecting. My leg was most deffinately sprained.

_I still cannot shake the feeling that someone is watching me..._

_--- _

...Thoughts?


End file.
